Irreconcilable Paths/Script
Paralogue 19: Irreconcilable Paths Opening *'Chrom:' ...Risen. And lots of them. *'Lucina:' Be careful. I feel a dark power emanating from them. Darker than usual. They resemble the monsters that drove us to the brink of extinction in my future... *'Chrom:' I feel it, too. They seem stronger than any we've faced before. *'Lucina:' Perhaps we needn't fight this battle. We're miles from the nearest village... These Risen may never threaten anyone. *'Chrom:' They aren't the only power at work here. There's something else... Something strong. Battle Begins *'Walhart:' Useless husks! Do you bend the knee to me already? Pah! I've no use for blind obedience. I need you to face me! I was driven off the path to conquest, and only blood will see me returned to it. Only HIS blood! Engaging Walhart With Chrom *'Chrom:' Walhart! You survived?! *'Walhart:' My heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross! *'Chrom:' The war has ended, Walhart! We've no reason left to fight. *'Walhart:' We have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again! *'Chrom:' That's utter nonsense! The fell dragon is reborn and plans to destroy this world! If you're really so dead set on battle, then fight at my side! *'Walhart:' Such arrogance. This world is mine! I'll suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise. *'Chrom:' Then let's strike him down together. *'Walhart:' Words will not divert my course. Only steel! If you would claim me, draw your blade and make it so! *'Chrom:' *Sigh* Fine! We can fight again... But when I defeat you THIS time, you WILL join my cause! Other *'Walhart:' In this land, I have crushed a multitude of Risen and made them my own. You snuffed my dreams of conquest... I dare you now to snuff the spark of life within my breast! (with any other unit) *'Walhart:' Ngh... Then the exalt-to-be is...the conqueror in true... (upon defeat) After Battle If Chrom fought Walhart *'Walhart:' ...... *'Chrom:' You gave your word, Walhart. Now fight with us. *'Walhart:' First I must know how you defeated me. I have never lacked for strength. *'Chrom:' ...But you stand alone. My own strength is but a fraction of the strength I wield. My allies hone and temper me. They boost my morale and guide my actions. *'Walhart:' You tread the path of kings. *'Chrom:' What? *'Walhart:' You rule by winning hearts. ...I rule by winning battles. We are opposites, you and I. I cannot change. I tread the path of the conqueror, and conquerors walk alone. However, I am curious to see just how far your kingly path can lead you... (Scene transition) Either Way *'Frederick:' The wounded have been treated and the horses loaded. We should hurry on, milord. *'Chrom:' The path of the conqueror... *'Frederick:' Milord? *'Chrom:' Sorry. Just thinking out loud. You know, honestly I'm a bit jealous of Walhart. He stands for strength above all things. He has no regrets, no doubts. He's a juggernaut that charges forward and mows down whatever gets in his way. I'm...not like that. My steps are often plagued with question and worry. *'Frederick:' Perhaps such emotions are part and parcel of your path, milord. Not obstacles to it. *'Chrom:' How do you mean? *'Frederick:' The doubtless man's path is straight, but not always true. A juggernaut does not pause to correct trajectory. It merely presses on. But by stopping, doubting, and occasionally doubling back, you keep a truer course. I could not serve a conqueror, milord. And I pray you not think prudence a flaw. *'Chrom:' ...Thank you, Frederick. *'Frederick:' Not at all, milord. Shall we, then? *'Chrom:' Of course. Forward! ...For now. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts